Please Get Out
by Hoenn14
Summary: Reverse Gravity Falls AU. Dipcifica Oneshot in which Dipper makes a very unwelcome visit to the shack in the middle of the night.


Pacifica woke up to find her favorite cousin asleep across the room. She could've sworn she kept hearing a rustle over on his side of the room. She also could've sworn she kept feeling a prickling sensation running over her. Like someone was watching her…

Back to sleep, she thought.

She woke again about five minutes later, her breath hitching when she caught sight of a dark figure in the corner of her attic room. She kept quiet, dead quiet, and shut her eyes tight. Hoping whoever or whatever was in her room would disappear.

Five more minutes passed.

She heard a footstep. Her heart began to pick up pace. More steps. Quiet, soft, calculating.

They stopped. She heard a shaky breath. After the breath, a few more minutes of silence ensued. She peeked open her eyes. The figure, whose outline was strangely familiar, was looking at a pile of books on Gideon's side of the room. Stroking the spines, seeming to be looking for something.

There was a creak. The figure stopped. Pacifica's suspicions grew. Her fear looked over to where the creaking noise came from. The window was open, and had been moved by the slight breeze outside, which was now filtering into her and Gideon's room.

She closed her eyes and waited for another sound. But the next thing she sensed was not a sound, but a low light, interrupting the darkness ever so slightly. She opened her eyes once more.

Her suspicions were correct. The figures cyan eyes were lit, and were illuminating a rather handsome, albeit arrogant, face. She knew exactly what was going on. That arrogant imbecile was trying to steal her precious cousin's journal.

She tapped quietly on her wooden bed. Quiet enough to not wake, Gideon, loud enough to alert the intruder of his onlooker.

He scowled and ran his finger's through his hair before looking over at the messy blonde. He raised one eyebrow at her, keeping his scowl cemented on his face.

"Dipper" Pacifica mouthed, "Get out. Now."

The boy rolled his eyes, which was made all the more dramatic because they were illuminated.

"Don't you dare wake Gideon." She whispered quietly.

The boy glanced over to the sleeping lump and snickered. He turned around to face the girl once more and gave her a smug look.

He knew that if Gideon saw him in there, sneaking around, he would make the shack impossible to break into, but he dearly wanted to get a rouse out of the agitated blonde who was still wrapped up in her blankets.

He knew that if Gideon saw him in there, with both him and Pacifica awake, he could only assume that they were up to something. Even if Pacifica denied it, he knew she found him attractive. He knew she detested his personality, but that was a different story. Anyways, she would be teased by her dear cousin for the rest of the summer.

The intruder looked back and forth between the cousins, then slowly started inching his way towards her.

She sat up. He wasn't going to get the best of her. She threw her blankets off, quietly of course, and put one foot on the ground. Before she could set the other one down, he was there. Right in front of her. And obnoxious road-block.

She scowled at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she whispered.

He kept the smug look on his face as he put his right hand on the side of her face. Her eyes widened with shock and she blushed furiously, in the most literal sense, at this contact. He leaned down and whispered into her ear that was opposite his hand.

"Wouldn't it be a shame… if your cousin were to wake up and see us in this, well, compromising position?" His eyes trailed down her full length. He was rather shocked that she was wearing an actual night-gown, silk and all, with a rather low neckline too. It looked like one of the ones Mabel wore. She knew he was looking at her, she felt awkward and she wanted badly to push him away, but she was still in shock and was sure the noise of her pushing him away would wake up Gideon.

"Cute pajamas, not at all what I was expecting from your day form, which is rather gremlin like, so to speak." He looked down at her again to inspect her face, he could tell even in the dark that her face was beet red. He was surprised she hadn't beat him yet honestly. Probably because she knew she would never live this moment down if anyone saw them.

"Get lost, jerk." She whispered with venom. He relented, but he did run his fingers through her hair before he trailed quietly back to the window.

"You're lucky I don't want to get either of us in trouble, honey. Otherwise I might have done something, which I would obviously regret after I saw you in the daylight again."

He put one foot on the windowsill, then turned back and winked at her, "Also, you might not look as much like a gremlin if you wore your hair down. It suits you."

He chuckled before clutching the turquoise pendant around his neck. His whole body was surrounded in an eerie cyan glow as he floated down. Pacifica clenched her fists and walked over to the window. She leaned out it to make sure he was gone, but she had glanced out just in time to see him glance back once more and smirk at her.

Anger boiled inside her. She hated him with her whole heart, the arrogant jerk. In the morning she was definitely going to make sure that window was kept locked, heck, she would even resort to putting a cage over it to keep that pest out.


End file.
